


Secrets from the Grave

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some secrets that Severus Snape didn't want Harry Potter to know about. Until, Harry Potter learns about them, but it's too late to save Professor Snape or to get rescue for him. Harry learns about a time Professor Snape saves his life when he didn't know it. Gen-fic, missing moment. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets from the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written for gameofcards livejournal challenge. The challenge combined two prompts, one a secret where person a learns of a secret from person b, and incorporating these words to use: rain, mirror, upward, triumph, mystery, grasp into the story. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!

 

The dreary rain came gushing down and Harry can see outside the window that the rain was heavy. He was not looking forward to walking outside to get to his Herbology class later on. This is not really a great way to start this morning. He looked in the mirror just to see if he missed something. His hair was still messy and his mirror was giving him words of encouragement to go fix his hair. Harry paid no mind to the mirror he had other things to worry about.

Harry is lucky that Hermione and Ron were able to find seats for him at the Gryffindor table. It was noisy that morning, though Harry isn't exactly sure why. Ron was eating too much food to really say hi to him, but he did look upwards at Hermione to tell her good morning. Hermione was reading a book but she did look back at Harry to state good morning back and then had a grimace on her face after watching Ron eat like a pig. Harry decided to eat a treacle tart. Sure it's not a very healthy meal but he wasn't as hungry as Ron was, and he enjoyed eating treacle tart every chance he got. And then Harry saw his least favorite professor storming out of the Great Hall. Professor Snape had a look of anger that even Harry felt slightly scared and worried about the professor. He wondered what exactly caused Professor Snape to be that angry. He watched the other professors start talking. And then Professor Quirrell got up to leave the Great Hall as well. While watching Professor Qurriell leave the room, Harry felt a headache forming. He'll get down to the mystery of understanding why he got headaches from his scar and possible what made Professor Snape so angry. Harry was glad that he didn't have Potions class today.

However, he did have Defense Against the Dark Arts class as well. He left with everyone to go to Herbology class. Heavy rain was still pouring down when Harry and his classmates arrived back to the castle. Harry made a dash to take a quick shower to warm himself up and was able to get some hot chocolate for lunch. Professor Quirrell lectures were boring that day. Something about how to use defensive spells while dueling. While Harry knows that he should be paying attention to his DADA class, he just wanted to understand why Professor Snape looked like he was ready to kill someone earlier that day. And the stuttering didn't help Harry to really pay attention to what Professor Quirrell was saying.

"H-H-Harry P-P-Pot-ter, woo-uld yo-ou lii-k-e t-oo dem-o-onstr-rate t-oo th-ee cl-la-ss so-ome de-fee-ensi-ive spe-ells dur-i-ing a duel?" He heard Professor Quirrell asked him.

Luckily for Harry, he didn't have to answer Professor Quirrell about volunteering to the class. The bell rang singling the end of the class and Harry was ready to leave the classroom, but Professor Quirrell asked him to stay behind.

"Ms. Gr-ra-an-ger and Mr. Wea-sl-sley, yo-ou may lea-ave t-oo g-oo t-oo yo-our ne-ex-xt cl-la-ss. I ne-e-ed t-oo spe-ea-k al-o-one t-oo H-H-Harry," Professor Quirrell told his friends. Hermione looked a bit concerned while Ron looked annoyed at a professor telling him that he had to leave. Neither one of them looked like they wanted to leave but Professor Quirrell gave them a look. After Hermione and Ron left to go to Transfiguration class, Professor Quirrell came close to Harry to grasp him by the arms.

Professor Quirrell looked scary to Harry. He wasn't sure why but there was something far scarier going on. Professor Quirrell then decided to speak to Harry, except his voice sounded different, far more sinister and without a stutter coming out of his mouth.

"I've been waiting for this moment for far too long. I think you're ready for a trip to find the Philosopher's Stone," Professor Quirrell told him. After that, he cursed Harry and immobilized him. He couldn't move at all. To the point that it felt like Harry couldn't breathe whatsoever. This is the point of the story that Harry really does not remember. Professor Snape coming out of the hallway to threaten Professor Quirrell or maybe the circumstances have changed. When Professor Snape saw an immobilized Harry being dangled from Professor Quirrell's grasp, he had to save Harry. Out of all the things he did not expect this day to get worse.

This is one triumph story that Professor Snape never told. But he's always been a good dueler and he was ready to strike Professor Quirrell down. Afterwards, he left Harry in the hospital wing to let Madame Pomfrey heal Harry. He also stayed in the hospital wing to lecture Harry on the dangers of going anywhere near Professor Quirrell again. Sadly, this is the really sad part of the story is the fact that Professor Quirrell was able to obliviate Harry's memory of that day. Which may explain why Professor Snape was frustrated and angry with Harry going after the Philosopher's stone? Although, Harry would think that Professor Snape hated him until now.

_7 years later…_

There are some secrets that Professor Snape never wanted Harry Potter to find out. The first secret is that he is and always will be in love with Harry's mother, Lily. The second secret being how much he truly learned to care for the boy. The third secret being how much he wanted to be his guardian, but the war and his role prevented him from being so. The last secret was how much worry that fateful day that Professor Quirrell (or really Voldemort) had taken him to try to steal the Philosopher's stone.

But here he is, the last hours of his life and he is baring his soul to Harry. He wants Harry to understand that even though his father was an arrogant person, that Harry turned out to become someone who shouldn't die at the hands of Voldemort.

Sadly, Professor Snape died on a rainy day, much like the day that he saved Harry from Voldemort when he was 11. Harry wished he could have found out these secrets earlier on. He would have tried to help Professor Snape. He really wished he had a bezoar at the moment before Professor Snape's death. He did not, but Harry now understood what Professor Snape was trying to tell him all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and giving kudos!


End file.
